Broly (Dragon Ball Super)
|hobby = Eating. Spending time with his family and friends. |goals = Protect his family and friends from whoever may threaten theme |family = Paragus (father) |friends = Bah Cheelai Lemo Goku and Vegeta (greatest rivals) |enemies = King Vegeta (neutral) Broly (previous and evil counterpart) Frieza (father's killer) |type of hero = Redeemed Anti-Hero }} Broly is both a major anti-hero in the Dragon Ball series, and as well as the misguided protagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is a male pure-blooded Saiyan hailing from the planet Vegeta and the son of Paragus. He was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta. Appearance Broly is a tall Saiyan sporting olive-colored skin and long, shaggy black hair. He also has black eyes. He sports scars on his right cheek and left breast, and he wears some type of choker device around his neck. This choker is a device used by his father that prevents him from going berserk. Broly wears a battle jacket and boots of a similar style to Tagoma with a green and black color scheme. He also wears skin-tight purple pants and the ear of a creature he considered his friend on Vampa around his waist. As a child, he wore more traditional Saiyan battle armor and had a tail. Relationships Powers and Abilities As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world. As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Goku and Frieza are astonished at his strength. He is noted to be the most strongest enemy Goku and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Gods of Destruction. Broly displays an ability to learn in the middle of a battle. When Gokū tried to entangle Broly with his ki using his Super Saiyan God form, Broly was not only able to break free but use the same technique on Goku. In his base form, he was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Powers Abilities Transformations Great Ape Wrath State Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Trivia * Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable "broccoli" Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Space Survivers Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Slayers Category:Determinators Category:Berserkers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Brutes Category:Master Combatants Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Honest Category:Forgivers Category:Defectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Invulnerable Category:Chaste Category:Mentally Ill Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Elementals Category:Chi Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Former Slaves Category:Related to Villain Category:Destructive Category:Envious Category:Parody/Homage Category:Titular Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Unwanted Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lycanthropes Category:Candidate for Deletion